An electronic apparatus, such as a notebook personal computer, comprises a housing, various electronic components arranged in the housing, a keyboard disposed on the housing, etc. Normally, a printed circuit board, such as a motherboard, is located across a wide span within the housing, and the keyboard is opposed to the upper surface of the circuit board. In order to reduce deflection of the keyboard caused by depression of a key or keys on the keyboard, a plurality of supporting lugs or the like are arranged on the printed circuit board, whereby the keyboard is supported from below (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-60365).
A large number of electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board. Of these electronic components, a CPU and IC chip have been improved in performance, thus entailing an increase in thermal output. To overcome this, personal computers are provided with a cooling unit for cooling the interior of the housing, e.g., the CPU. The cooling unit comprises a radiator unit, including a radiator plate and heat pipe formed of a highly radiative metal, such as aluminum, and a cooling fan for cooling the radiator unit. The radiator unit is mounted on the printed circuit board so as to be in contact with the CPU, while the cooling fan is supported in a floating state outside the circuit board. Further, the keyboard is located overlapping the printed circuit board and cooling fan.
If the keyboard is located above the floating cooling fan, it is difficult to provide keyboard supporting means around the fan. Specifically, if the keyboard supporting means is located above the fan, the fan and radiator unit are greatly moved or twisted every time a key is depressed. Consequently, a load acts on the CPU that contacts the printed circuit board and radiator unit, so that the reliability of the CPU is reduced inevitably. If there is no supporting means around the radiator unit, on the other hand, the keyboard is distorted every time a key is depressed, so that the keytouch feeling is worsened.